The present invention is in the technical field of weapons accessories, vertical foregrip. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of non-lethal functionality expansion for firearms.
Conventional application of non-lethal compliance devices such as but not limited to dispersing canisters requires one hand operation. The time needed to extract such a device from the carry case or holster makes this option impractical in a hostile environment as it would put the weapon holding user at risk during operations needed to deploy such a device. Major difficulties are: main weapon may require both hands to operate, and to keep muzzle control; non-lethal canisters are kept separately from the main weapon leading to need of abandoning full control of the main weapon; intentions of using non-lethal options made obvious for the aggressor giving him/her opportunity to press an advantage. The aforementioned issues leave the user no choice but use of lethal force to demand compliance.